A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an improved picture frame that can be used selectively to display one or more still or moving electronic images. More particularly, the invention pertains to a picture frame having a picture display area surrounded by a border. Electronic displays are provided in the picture display area and/or the border for displaying of still or moving images.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames for displaying images are well known in the art. Depending on their size and structure, picture frames either are free standing or can be hung on a wall. Some frames can even be used either way. Typically, these frames are used to display various images, including photographs, paintings and other artistic creations.
A standard picture frame includes a base that forms a picture display area, the base usually being made of a relatively stiff material. To protect the object being displayed and to enhance its visual and esthetic effect, a border is often provided around the display area secured to the base. This border may consist of a sheet of paper, cardboard or other material. Frames are often made or finished with decorative designs that are very ornate.
A disadvantage of a standard picture frame is that it is constructed and arranged to display only a single object and its border is static in the sense that changing it is either impossible or very difficult.
Various devices are also available for displaying a plurality of pictures. One such device is formed in the shape of a drum with a plurality of individual jackets coupled to a center shaft, each jacket holding one or two pictures. Rotating the shaft allows a viewer to see the pictures in sequence. Another device capable of displaying several pictures includes a closed housing with a viewing window. A mechanical member inside the housing is manipulated to cause pictures within the housing to be moved to the window for viewing. Both of these latter devices are cumbersome to load and to operate. Moreover, these devices again have only a static border, if any, which cannot be changed.
A further problem with existing picture frames is that they cannot be used to display digital images directly. In the past few years, digital photography has become very popular. Some experts believe that in the near future, this technology will completely replace standard photographic techniques based on chemical imaging. Pictures taken with digital cameras are stored as digital data. A major advantage of these pictures is that, since they are stored digitally, they can be manipulated easily to correct various imperfections, to add new esthetic effects or to change portions of the pictures and even their colors. However, until now, digitally generated pictures could be displayed and viewed only in two ways: they could be displayed directly on the monitor of a computer or hard copies could be printed. The first method requires the use of a computer. The second method is not practical, except in commercial applications, because photographic quality printers and papers are expensive. Moreover, once printed, pictures can be displayed only by using a standard frame of the kind discussed above.